


отче наш

by Marlan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Churches & Cathedrals, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlan/pseuds/Marlan
Summary: кит заебался





	отче наш

кит думает: _я ничего не должен вам_  
кит думает: _идите нахуй_  
кит говорит: доброе утро  
кит оглядывает зал. смотрит на постоянных посетителей утренней службы, нескольких стариков и неда фландерса.

кит хотел сказать _лэнса,_ посещающего все его проповеди с последнего воскресения прошлого месяца. тогда когане подменял другого _отца_ , широ, убедившего кита в немноголюдности этого дня недели. конечно же, они оба знали, что по воскресениям скамьи полны народа, семьи, их дети, люди с улицы, да кто угодно приходит в церковь в воскресение, поэтому-то кит и не горит желанием вести службу именно в этот день _~~чем действительно горит кит, это ежесекундным желанием скинуться с балкона часовни, да не просто, а насмерть~~_ , но кит не мог отказать широ, кажется будто святому широгане невзначай сказавшему о своих важных делах в воскресение. кит подумал, что он опять пообещал какой-нибудь одинокой мамочке помочь _повесить полку_. кит был сам не прочь позвать широ _вешать полку_ к себе домой, но он лишь предложил провести службу за него.

это стоило когане лишний моток потраченных нервов и лишние полпачки выкуренных мальборо, а ведь они стоят немалых денег, а на работе священника не наживешься, но кит не пожалел. ведь широгане, зная, как киту было сложно провести все это, отблагодарил его своей улыбкой и бутылкой хеннесси. к слову, он попал в точку, выбрав этот предел градуса. кит подумал, что он также попал бы в точку, пригласив когане на ужин с этой самой выпивкой.

кит подумал, что пора прекратить пускать слюни на широ.  
кит подумал, что раз всем можно, почему нельзя ему.

когане вздохнул. сегодня понедельник.  
когане дважды моргнул. лэнс все еще здесь.  
когане кашлянул, извещая о начале. было не шумно, не то что в воскресение, ведь сегодня понедельник.

а лэнсу, похоже, было абсолютно до лампочки, в какой день срывать киту проповедь. не то чтобы он прямо-таки мешал, но отвлекая двух единственных, кроме, разумеется, как показалось киту, нескольких бомжей, пришедших погреться, старух, он капал когане на мозг своим ядом очарования.

сейчас вот, лэнс восхищается, как и обычно, чересчур громко и восторженно, фото сына-дочери-подруги-знакомого-брата-сестры одной из старух, той, что сегодня в красном, а другая, в болотно-зеленом, сидит по другую сторону макклейна, ожидая своей очереди. кит дважды моргает, успокаивается.  
сегодня понедельник.

— христос воскресе! —  _завали, блять, лэнс, свое ебало,_ хочет добавить кит, но затыкает себя, думая о том, что _блять, неужели этот мудоеб никогда не прекратит мешать мне работать, каждый, сука, божий день_. кит готов уверовать.

когане громко хмыкает, обращая на себя блядское внимание лэнса, которого хуй добьешься, и продолжает.

— Этими словами мы свидетельствуем пред всем миром, что убитый иисус христос воскрес из мертвых, чтобы уже никогда не умирать, — кит смотрит макклейну прямо в глаза, ровно проговаривая заученный текст. _ты, блять, сам выучишь этот текст, мудак._

лэнс не разрывает зрительный контакт, как и когане, до самого конца. потом вздыхает, будто с облегчением, раздражая кита так сильно, что тот готов врезать ему прямо здесь и сейчас. кит думает: _лэнс мудоеб,_ и заканчивает службу.

***

когане стоит около _своей_ церкви пятую минуту. когане замерз и хочет спать. почти семь, почти время начала службы, почти докуренная сигарета, почти отмерзшие от холода руки.  
когане продрог и хочет спать. когане устал. когане не хочет видеть тупого лэнса на своей службе _снова._ когане хочет послать все нахуй и поехать домой.

кит кидает окурок в мокрую, чуть тронутую желтизной траву, топчет его ботинком, и заходит в церковь с заднего выхода. _сегодня не воскресение, и на этом спасибо_ , думает кит.

проходит к алтарю, осматривает зал, те же старухи, бомжи, тупой лэнс со своим тупым лицом и тупым отсутствием манер. кит моргает, вздыхает, и начинает. лэнс затихает, устраивается поудобней на жесткой скамье, и ждет момента поймать взгляд кита.  
сегодня не воскресенье.

***

шигоране снова просит кита послужить за него в воскресенье. кит соглашается, ведь как можно отказать широ, пригласившего его выпить по-дружески во вторник вечером. кит бы не только выпил с широ.

когане заебал и осточертел народ из церкви напротив. воскресенье не просто день, но время одиноких мамочек, семей, стариков, и остальных прихожан. когане не уверен, сможет ли пережить сегодня. он не уверен в сейчас. начистоту, кит не уверен ни в чем в данный момент. он докурил свои мальборо пять минут назад, он замерз и хочет домой. пальцы почти не шевелятся, кровь, кажется, застыла и больше не бежит по венам. появись на его проповеди тупой лэнс сегодня, кит бы не начиная избил его до полусмерти. ему хотелось бы этого.

а еще менее сильного желания случайно упасть с колокольни, звонившей час назад. и домой. кит хотел бы сразу заполучить свой ужин с широгане, перепихнуться по-быстрому, и забыть обо всем, не дав своего номера.  
но у широ есть номер когане, он сам его предложил _«на случай важных переговоров»_.

последняя сигарета кита почти дотлела и потухла, стоять под недодождем и виснуть вот уже пять минут не самая лучшая его идея. и кит думает об этом, затягивается, слишком резко вздыхает, давясь дымом. к нему непринужденно выходит лэнс из-за угла, а ведь _«посторонним вход воспрещен»_ , не просто надпись.

— там все ждут двухминутного воскресного отче наш, святой отец, — предъявляет тупой лэнс своим тупым голосом, смотря в упор на сигарету кита, — да, ты не лучший священнослужитель из всех, кит.

кит пришел сюда чтобы, блять, приготовиться к встрече с макклейном, а не чтобы встретить его. кит зол, удивлен и замерз. кит хочет настучать по наглой роже лэнса, но это было бы слишком просто. кит думает и сам же восхищается своей гениальной мыслью.

когане моргает, глотает удивление и кашель, затягивается, отвечая:

— отче наш иже еси на небеси, не веришь в бога — хуй соси, — и выдыхает дым в лицо лэнса. в лицо этого мудозвона лэнса, мешавшего его работе вот уже больше месяца.

— разве что только ваш, отец, — лэнс достает пачку лаки страйк, что кит искал все время проживания в этом городе. кит хочет подавиться повторно, закашляться, а еще плюнуть на лэнса,

но говорит

— попробуй.


End file.
